Shut up and Kiss me
by HufflepuffandProud13
Summary: What started out as a "get to know you" drinking night in the 8th year dorm quickly turns naughty as sexual tension is running high. Who would have thought that after seven years of fighting, Draco and Harry would end up in this situation? Warning: scenes of a sexual nature. One-Shot


**A/N – **This is a one-shot that I have been working with for a couple months now. Review and let me know what you think! If you like it, I may write some follow-up on the other characters.

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Harry Potter. Any recognizable characters are the work of J.K. Rowling.

Shut Up and Kiss me

Due to the increase in the number of students attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year, accommodations had to be made to make room for everyone. Rather than returning to live in each of their own houses, the eighth years that had their schooling interrupted because of the war would now be housed together in the West Tower.

The idea of sharing a dormitory outraged the members of Slytherin and Gryffindor; after all they were the two greatest rivalries out of the three house houses that would be sharing a room. McGonagall, who had been made Headmistress of Hogwarts after Snape had been killed, scoffed the students for questioning her.

After much groaning and complaining on the way up, they made their way into the dorm where they would be living together for the next year. Destined to live together to finish out the remainder of their schooling was Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson and Dapne Greengrass. Opposite the girls dormitory, was the housing for the eighth year guys including, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. Any other students from the same year had chosen not to return to Hogwarts, due to either the painful memories it held or job offers not requiring them to finish their N.E.W.T.S. Ron hadn't wanted to come back, but Hermione insisted they all return to finally have a normal year at Hogwarts.

Pansy leaned back against the plush leather armchair that was sitting in front of the fire, "So if we are all doomed to be housemates for the year, what do you say we call a ceasefire?" Pansy said.

"You want us to actually get along with bloody Gryffindors?" Blaise asked in disbelief.

"Yes Blaise", Pansy spat, "I don't know about the rest of you but I don't fancy the idea being hexed in the middle of the night by Granger or Boy Wonder over there."

"Shut it Parkinson", Ron replied. "His name is Harry, not Boy Wonder. And we don't like the idea of sharing a room with the likes of you either."

"Ronald!" Hermione said, "If you actually want to live this year in peace, calling Pansy 'Parkinson' isn't helping!" With this, Hermione turned to Pansy and said, "Pansy I am willing to try and get along with you and Dapne as my roommates. I would like to be able to go to sleep at night without having to worry about getting jinxed either."

"So…" Harry began. "Does this mean we have a truce? I'm in if you all are."

"Fine, I'm in", said Blaise. "Draco? Dapne?"

"I'm willing to try it", Draco said and stuck his hand out to shake Harry's.

"Well I'm just glad you all seem to have finally got rid of the Wrakspurts floating around in your head's. That's what was causing all of the fighting obviously." Luna said. Everyone decided to call it a night after the truce and went upstairs to their dorm rooms.

The next morning Hermione woke to find that like herself, Pansy was an early riser and was just starting to get her shower things together.

"Hermione! I'm glad you're awake", Pansy said, "Do you always get up this early?"

"Yeah most days, I just can't stand the idea of wasting time sleeping in!"

"Great! It will be nice to finally have some company in the mornings. Dapne, Draco and Blaise always sleep until at least nine."

"Yeah same with Harry, Ron, and Ginny." Hermione replied, "Although most of the time I know Harry either doesn't sleep well because of his nightmares or is up snogging Ginny!"

"Ginny and Harry are still together?" Pansy asked, "I thought he broke up with her in sixth year?"

"Well technically they're not dating, Ginny likes her freedom to snog whoever she wants and Harry has had a lot on his plate lately. But they have a 'friends with benefits' kind of thing going on."

"You and he aren't snogging too are you?"

"No, Harry and I have made out a few times after a night of too much drinking but that's about it. He really is just my best friend."

"I thought you Gryffindors would be above getting drunk."

With a sly smile Hermione teasingly replied, "Oh no Pansy. Us Gryffindors know how to party. We've had plenty of practice after winning so many Quidditch matches."

The two girls finished getting ready and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast before any one else in their dorm was even awake.

"Pansy", Hermione said, "I've been thinking, since we all decided to get along, and because the house tables are pretty full with all of the new first years, why don't we ask McGonagall if maybe we can conjure up another table for eighth years only? It would help us get to know each other, plus it would show the rest of the school that we are striving for house unity."

"I think that's a great idea Hermione. Everyone I talk to or hang out with is an eighth year anyway so we wouldn't be missing anything."

Hermione approached McGonagall, who was currently having breakfast, and chatting with Madam Pompfrey. "Prof, I mean Headmistress McGonagall", Hermione began, "Pansy and I had an idea we'd like to run by you."

Pansy began explaining the idea for the extra table and before the majority of the other students arrived for breakfast, it was complete. Pansy and Hermione ate in comfortable silence, now and then chatting about which classes they were going to be taking this term. The rest of the eighth years joined them and agreed that this table setting was an improvement over the crowded house tables.

Classes began and everyone diligently trudged off in the direction of their first class. The day flew by with introductions, class expectations and of course plenty of homework. By six o'clock all of the eighth years had made it back up to their dormitory.

"How'd it go today Harry?" Luna asked, knowing that the younger students had probably gapped at him all day.

"It was okay Luna, I'm still not a fan of being starred at every bloody time I walk to class but it could have been worse I suppose."

"Well then do we all want to go down to dinner?" Dapne asked.

"You guys go ahead, I think I'm going to stay up here and eat." Harry said, "I really have had enough of a crowd of people for today."

"Well why don't we get Aberforth to send us up some burgers, butterbeers and firewhiskey and we can all stay?" Draco said, "That is if Harry doesn't mind just our group of people around him?"

"No that's actually a great idea Draco, I wouldn't mind some normal company. Although you calling me 'Harry' and me calling you 'Draco isn't exactly normal but whatever."

Within fifteen minutes the food had arrived and they were all happily chewing away, washing down the food with sips of butterbeer. Ron looked over at Dapne, who was surprisingly eating her burger with as much gusto as Ron. _"Now there is a lady who can eat!"_ Ron thought to himself, liking the idea of a pretty girl who could eat.

"Well since our homework isn't due until the end of the week, I think we should play a drinking game." Neville said.

"I think that is a fantastic idea Neville, I know after getting glared at all day I could use a drink or two." Blaise agreed.

"I don't know guys, we really shouldn't get behind our homework." Hermione said.

"Oh lighten up 'Mione", said Ginny, "It's only the first week of school, we will be just fine taking the night off."

"Besides it will help us get comfortable around each other and loosen up." Luna stated.

The rest of them agreed to the idea and took the butterbeers, firewhiskey and some shot glasses into the common room and gathered in a circle.

"So anyone have an idea of what to game to begin with?" Harry asked.

"Oh I know, lets do 'Never have I ever'." Ron replied.

"How do you play that?" Pansy and Dapne asked.

"It's easy really, one person starts and says something that they have never done before, and everyone in the group that has done it, takes a drink." Draco explained.

"And every fifth time you have to drink, it has to be a shot of firewhiskey." Ron added.

"Alright I'm in." Pansy said.

"Me too." Said Dapne.

Ginny sat up, excitedly clutching the butterbeer between her hands. "Never have I ever fallen off of my broomstick while flying." Around the room Draco, Ron, Harry and Neville all took a swig of butterbeer.

Next Dapne went, "Never have I ever had detention." This time everybody but Dapne and Luna had to take a drink.

Ron was sitting on the left side of Dapne and it was his turn now, "Never have I ever actually received a good grade in Potions."

"Sorry Ron, looks like you're about the only for that one besides Blaise."

Pansy said with a giggle.

They continued to go around the circle with each person taking their turn. When they made it full circle back to Ginny, everybody had at least had to drink twice and Harry, Ron, Draco and Neville had reached five and had to take a shot as well.

"Oh I have a good one. " Luna blurted, she was defiantly starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"Go on then Luna" Blaise said.

"Never have I ever kissed a guy", Luna said as Ginny, Dapne, Pansy, and Hermione took a drink. On the other side of the circle, they were all surprised to see Draco and Harry taking drinks as well.

"Okay hold on, I have so many questions." Dapne said, "Luna, you've never kissed anybody?"

"I didn't say that I hadn't kissed anybody. I just haven't kissed a guy before." Luna said.

"So you're a lesbian?" Pansy asked.

"Why, do you have a problem with it?" Ginny asked.

"No I'm just curious, usually I hear about these kind of things."

"Well in that case Pansy, then yes I am a lesbian. I've never felt an attraction to a guy before only girls. And I say most girls are quite good at kissing, so who needs a guy when a girl knows what you want better?"

"Woah Luna, that's kind of hot", Blaise and Neville together.

Hermione then turned to Draco and Harry "So guys, we all saw you both drinking, care to explain yourself? And Harry why is this the first I've heard about it?"

"Well… ", Harry began, "You know how Charlie and I spent a lot of time together setting up Bill and Fleur's wedding? We got to talking and I told him I was curious to see what kissing a guy felt like. I enjoyed kissing Ginny that summer but was curious about guys too. Charlie told me how tough it was on him growing up, not knowing if he was gay or not and having no way to experiment and see. He said he didn't want me to go through as tough as time as he did so he kissed me." Harry said with a slight blush beginning to creep up his cheeks.

"While I was chasing Gnomes around the bloody garden all week, you were off shagging my brother! And how does Ginny feel about all of this?" Ron exclaimed.

"No we never shagged! And it was just that one-day. He kissed me, I liked how it felt and so I kissed him back. We both were really into it, I could feel Charlie's growing boner pushing into my leg and because he was so nice and offered himself to me, I thought I should repay the favor. I broke off the kiss, knelt in front of him and gave my first and only blowjob. Ginny already knows Ron, she has been the only person I've talked to about this."

"So you're gay?" Ron asked.

"No I'm not gay you dunce, I already said I enjoyed kissing Ginny didn't I? I'm not gay, I'm bisexual."

"Okay Harry has told us his story, now Draco it's your turn." Luna said.

"Oh bloody hell." Draco said. "Ah well guys I guess it's no secret that they call me the 'Slytherin Sex God', you all know I've gotten around with a fair number of people around Hogwarts. But what you didn't know is that some of them were guys. I'm bi too." Harry looked over at Draco in disbelief. The tall, muscular blonde boy was gay? _"I guess I don't have to feel guilty anymore about finding Draco sexy as fuck."_ Harry thought to himself, his attraction to Draco was another thing he had kept to himself about over the years.

"Well that was a good 'get to know you' starter game", Hermione said, clearly enjoying herself more and more as the night progressed, "But let's move on, what do you guys say to a game of truth or dare?" The idea was met with loud applause and Ginny accidently knocking Dapne's drink out of her hand.

"Oh merlin! I am so sorry", Ginny half said half slurred, "Let me get that for you." The four butterbeers and shot of firewhiskey had given Ginny the courage to do what she had been thinking about all night. Ginny leaned over to Dapne, where some of the butterbeer had sloshed onto her shirt and her exposed cleavage. Leaning down and prayed she wouldn't get hexed, Ginny slowly licked up the butterbeer off of Dapne's cleavage. This was met by a loud holler by everybody in the room. Harry was especially loud, seeing his ex-girlfriend and sometimes fuck buddy go at another girls cleavage definitely turned him on. When Ginny was done Dapne had turned a pretty shade of scarlet and gave a little giggle.

"Well um, thanks for your help Ginny. "

"Ha you're welcome Dapne, I know you're straight but I couldn't resist with the low curt shirt you have on. Like Harry and Draco, I'm into girls and guys I don't exactly hide it though. Luna and I have made out loads of times!"

Shifting from his position on the floor to hide is growing discomfort; Harry suggested they begin the game.

"Are there any rules? When and how much do we have to drink?" Neville asked.

"If you chicken out of a dare you have to take three shots. If you complain about your dare you have to take two shots. If you chicken out of your truth you have to chug a butterbeer and then take two shots. Deal?" Ginny asked.

"Sounds fair", said Ron.

"So basically if we want to remember this in the morning don't chicken out." Pansy joked.

"Blaise truth or dare?" Draco asked

"Truth."

"How many girls have you slept with? And name them."

"No fair, that's two truths in one but I've slept with four girls, Dapne's sister Astoria, Cho Chang, Pansy, and one of the girls from Beauxbatons in our fourth year, can't for the life of me remember her name though."

"You've slept with Cho?" Harry gasped.

"Yeah in our fifth year after you blew her off. She was pretty beat up about it and needed comforting. Comforting led to drinking which led to fucking."

"Well I'm glad I had her first then."

"Luna, truth or dare?" Blaise asked.

"Hmm dare."

"I dare you to snog Ginny."

"Okay, that's nothing new to us."

"Yeah but still I wouldn't mind seeing that." Blaise smirked. Luna got up and walked across the circle to where Ginny was sitting and sat down, straddling her lap.

"Do you have a good view Blaise? I wouldn't want you to miss this." Luna said as she leaned in to kiss Ginny. Luna pressed her lips to Ginny's softly but firmly while Ginny moved her arms around to grasp Luna's ass and softly moaned. Luna deepened the kiss and ran her tongue across Ginny's bottom lip, asking permission to enter. Ginny parted her lips slightly and Luna's tongue found Ginny's and the two continued that way for a minute, both girls battling for control of the other. Ginny pulled back slightly and ended the kiss by biting Luna's bottom lip just hard enough to cause a little pain. Luna got up, lips swollen and panting slightly from the kiss and sat back down in her spot. Harry, Blaise, Draco and Neville were all sporting a hard on from the display the girls had give, and even Pansy seemed slightly aroused. Ron had closed his eyes and refused to watch his sister despite the fact he found Luna hot.

"Ron you missed one hell of a show mate." Harry said.

"Oi! That's my sister you're talking about!"

"And your point? You know Ginny and I have already shagged numerous times, so deal with it."

"Hermione truth or dare?" Asked Luna.

"Definitely truth."

"What's the farthest you've ever gone with a guy?"

"Ron and I just had sex a couple times over the summer after the battle but that's it."

"What no foreplay?" Pansy asked.

"Like snogging?" Ron asked.

"Yes but more, Ron you never licked her out before sex?" Daphne asked with a horrified expression on her face.

"What? No. I never thought about it. We were kind of inexperienced and all. Didn't have many clues what to do. Sixth year Lavender and I did a lot of snogging but that's it." At this Hermione turned a deep red and looked at the ground, slightly embarrassed for both herself and Ron. The sex they had was great but what Dapne was describing sounded amazing.

"Well Hermione we will have to fix that for you at some point." Harry said, "And Ron, you as well mate, be sure the next girl you're with gives you a blow job. There's nothing like it."

"Alright guys, moving off the topic of oral sex. Ron truth or dare?" Hermione asked.

"Ugh, truth."

"Name the most attractive physical feature of every girl in this room."

"Easy. 'Mione yours would be your long tan legs. Luna you have gorgeous blue eyes. Pansy you have a stunning smile with killer white teeth, and Dapne you're black curly hair is sexy and kind of makes me want to pull it." Ron said then slapped his hand over his mouth after realizing what he had just admitted. "I think I'm going to take a free shot of firewhiskey to help me forget the prat I just made myself into. Anybody else?" Draco, Ginny, Hermione and Harry all raised their hands and drank with Ron. Harry was pretty heavily drunk at this point but wanted the courage to handle anything they might throw at him.

"Draco truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you fancy?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, skipping that one. Give me the butterbeer I'll chug it. I'd need to be drunker than I am to answer that one." Draco chugged the butterbeer and took his two shots in rapid succession. _"I definitely am not drunk enough to tell them that I find a few people in this room completely fuckable. What I wouldn't give to have Harry, Ginny or Hermione." _Draco had to admit to himself his obsession with Harry had blossomed from hate to lust over the last few years. When he looked into Harry's eyes he saw a man who needed someone to take control and show him what he liked. His emerald green eyes practically begged Draco to tie him down to his four-poster bed and make Harry scream Draco's name until his voice went hoarse. And who wouldn't want Ginny or Hermione? The fiery red head was as fit as they come from her years playing Quidditch and had baby blue eyes that contrasted against her red locks. And Ron was right about Hermione; her tan legs went on for days and had beautiful, full, and perky tits. But there was no way Draco was going to admit this and face possible rejection in front of everybody.

"Neville truth or dare?" Draco asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to take a body shot off of each of the girls."

"I'm going to regret this in the morning, but hell yeah! Line up, lying down on the floor." Hermione lay down next to Ginny and then came Pansy, Luna and Dapne. Draco leaned over and pored a shot of liquor into the crest on each girl's flat stomach. Neville leaned over and slurped the first shot off of Hermione and licked the sticky mess away. Hermione shuddered slightly with desire at the touch of Neville's warm tongue on her skin. The talk of her and Ron's sexual exploits had Hermione feeling very needy and wanted to feel his tongue all over her body. Neville moved down the line and got similar reactions from all of the girls except of course, Luna.

"Neville, how did you learn to be so bloody sensual with just your mouth?" Asked Ginny.

"Umm Hannah Abbot and I messed around a lot seventh year while we were first hiding out in the Room of Requirement."

"Well be sure to thank her next time you see her because that was absolutely a turn on." Pansy added.

"Well thanks ladies, I'll be sure to do that." A grin was plastered across Neville's face and he was beginning to blush.

"Harry truth or dare?" Neville asked.

"Dare." Harry was most definitely drunk by this point and was beginning to wonder if he would remember everything the next morning.

"Hmm give me a second to think. It's going to have to be a good one to actually be a challenge for you." The alcohol was beginning to do most of Harry's thinking for him and he couldn't get his mind off of the sexy blonde sitting across the circle from him.Harry thought to himself, _"If I kiss him now I can get it out of my head and blame it on the alcohol in the morning. I need to feel his lips on mine and feel him pressed against me." _

Dapne giggled and leaned over to whisper something in Neville's ear. "That's an excellent idea Dapne, they won't have a choice. Harry is too drunk to take any more shots so he can't back out without risking throwing up. Harry I dare you to make out with Draco and grind your hips against him while you do it. "

"What the hell? Sexual much?" Draco complained although his heart was pounding in excitement and he could feel his pulse in his rapidly growing hard on.

"Oh man up Draco, it won't be that bad." Dapne replied. "You both are attractive guys might as well give each other a shot and see if you like it." Harry shrugged, walked across the circle and helped pull Draco to his feet.

"Are we actually going to do this Harry?"

"Shut up already Draco", Harry replied and shoved him back against the wall. Harry grabbed Draco's hands and pinned them together above Draco's head. With his free hand, Harry grabbed Draco by his tie and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met and it burned desire straight into Draco's groin. Harry forcibly deepened the kiss and put his leg in between Draco's and began to grind on him. Draco tugged his hands free of Harry's grasp and pulled Harry closer to him. He grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair and pulled on it none too gently to allow better access to Harry's neck. Draco held Harry closer as he broke off the kiss and began biting, sucking, and kissing every piece of Harry he could get his hands on. Harry bit back a moan as he felt Draco's hard cock pressing in to him and grinded his need into Draco. When they finally broke apart, Draco looked into Harry's eyes and could see the need behind them. Harry was panting, his lips were swollen and his cock ached with need.

"Well guys you certainly got into that. Thanks for the rather interesting show of affection, although it was a bit rough." Hermione said. The dampness growing between her legs was a dead give away that all this sexual activity was certainly getting to her. It had been nearly a month since the last time her and Ron had sex and she was getting desperate for release. _"The passion between those two is sexy as hell. Draco was nearly ready to rip their clothes off and take Harry right here and now. Fuck, now that would be a show!" _Hermione thought to herself.

"Well Hermione, I have a reputation to uphold as the Slytherin Sex God. Couldn't let Harry have all the fun now could I?" Said Draco, quickly sitting back down to try and hid the boner he now was sporting.

"Trust me Draco, that was as much fun for me as it was for you." Harry said, not trying at all to hide the hard on he had from the kiss.

"Well guys, I think I am going to head upstairs and go to bed. This has been quiet the night, we should do it again some time." Luna said.

"Wait Luna, I'll come to bed with you. But you have to help me up the stairs and tuck me in." Ginny slurred in what seemed to be an attempt at seducing Luna.

"Okay Ginny", Luna replied, "Let's get you into your bed, maybe I'll take you up on your offer later when you're not sloshed."

"Pans, you ready for bed?" Dapne asked.

"Not quite yet Dapne, I was actually wondering if Neville would care to escort me to the prefects bathroom for a hot bath after a night of drinking." Pansy replied with a wink.

"Oh well, yeah sure Pansy I could do that." Neville replied with a grin. "Lets go." Pansy got up and followed Neville out of the common room door.

"Okay well see you lovebirds tomorrow then." Daphne replied, this left Daphne, Hermione, Draco and Harry, with Blaise and Ron snoring loudly from the couches, having passed out from the alcohol."

"Daph, I think I'm ready for bed, what about you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I think so, I'll help you to bed if you help me. Draco? Harry? Are you two going to head up?"

"I'm not ready just yet Daph, maybe in a bit." Draco said. "I'm going to stay down here and finish my butterbeer."

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I think I'll stick around and keep Draco company", Harry replied.

"Okay Harry, whatever you say." Hermione blushed deeply and began up the stairs. This left Harry and Draco alone with a snoring Blaise and an unconscious Ron.

"Draco, you realize this leaves our dormitory completely empty?"

"What's your point Harry?" Draco spluttered.

"My point is Draco", Harry began "Is that our dorm room is completely unoccupied and I'd like to finish what we started. I can't very well go to bed in this state now can I?" Harry said, gesturing to the obvious bulge in his pants. Draco was about to tell Harry to sod off when he caught Harry's eyes and Harry gave him a look like he was begging to be shagged.

"_Oh fuck it." _Draco thought to himself as he grabbed Harry and threw him against the wall. Draco brought his lips crashing down onto Harry's in a fierce and passionate kiss.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting into Harry?" Draco asked, "Because once we start, there's no going back."

"Shut up and kiss me Draco." Harry moaned, pulling the blonde boy's head down to his lips. Harry bit down sharply, causing Draco to moan deeply.

"Let's go upstairs before we wake these two." Draco said, gesturing to their drunken friends. Together Harry and Draco raced up stairs as quickly as could be expected of two drunken people. Harry slammed the door shut as Draco followed him in the room and to his bed. Once inside, Draco took the lead and quickly stripped the black haired boy of his clothes. Draco then pushed the now naked Harry face down on the bed and stuck two fingers into Harry's mouth.

"Suck them Harry." Harry willingly sucked Draco's fingers, coating them with a thick coat of saliva. Draco slipped a spit-coated finger into Harry's tight hole before he could protest, and worked the digit slowly in and out until he felt Harry relax.

"Just fuck me already Draco, please." At this request, Draco inserted a second and then a third finger into Harry's hole and Harry was moving himself on Draco's fingers.

"Beg me Harry."

"What?"

"You heard me Harry. I want you to beg me for my cock."

"Please Draco, fuck me."

"Not good enough."

"Fuck me with your long, fat cock until I scream your name Draco."

"That's better." Draco then grabbed Harry by the hips and thrust himself inside Harry. He began to move in and out of Harry at a fast pace while Harry screamed into the pillow, whether from pleasure or pain, Draco didn't know. Soon Harry was meeting each of Draco's thrust with one of his own.

"Don't stop Draco."

"Gods Harry, your ass feels so good. I'm not going to last much longer." Draco said, with lust dripping from his voice. Draco pounded Harry harder, and reached around to stroke his cock.

"Fuck Draco, that feels good. Don't stop, fill me up and make me cum." Draco tugged Harry's cock faster, timing his strokes in tune to his thrust. Harry opened his mouth and let loose an animalistic moan louder than ever before. Draco felt Harry's hold tighten around his cock and knew the other boy was cuming and cuming hard by the sound of it. Harry's cum came spilling out all over Draco's hand and he collapsed against the bed, held up only by Draco's hand on his hip. The feeling of Harry tightening around him pushed Draco over the edge and he felt himself cuming in spurts inside Harry. Draco dug his nails painfully into Harry's hip as he pounded the willing boy harder than ever before.

"Fuckkk Harry." Draco muttered as he came down from his climax. The two drunken boys soon lost consciousness as sleep overtook them. The morning found Draco with his arm wrapped protectively around Harry's waist and Harry lightly snoring against his pillow.


End file.
